


Freedom is nothing but a chance to be better

by Excaliefur



Series: Wilbur angst (aka SBI angst centered around wil) to feed my soul [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Drunk characters, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sally The Salmon, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, don’t know how to tag, tw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliefur/pseuds/Excaliefur
Summary: Wilbur, Niki and Jschlatt, the three of them had each other and their kids, that’s all they needed right?The question lingered in their minds, will they ever be free if they don’t go for it?
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Wilbur angst (aka SBI angst centered around wil) to feed my soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134776
Kudos: 117





	Freedom is nothing but a chance to be better

**Author's Note:**

> Wilbur is 17 and so is Niki, Schlatt is 18.   
> Tommy and Ranboo are 9, Ranboo is younger than tommy though. Tubbo is 10
> 
> Not of the real Content Creators ofc this is just a way for me to get my angst out 
> 
> ask me to tag triggers and such im very sleepy but not in the fun way in the sad lonely way

“To the kids” Wilbur toasted, raising his glass. “The kids” Niki and Schlatt replied in unison. As Will drank, feeling the wine go down his throat, he thought about the kids.

It was always for them, god knows, without them, Niki Schlatt and will would be nowhere near this hellhole. Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo. The three of them were too young to fend for themselves, too young to be left alone without guidance, much like Wilbur was. But if Will ever did to Tommy what Phil did to him, he’d urge the gods to strike him down immediately. 

Hell would freeze over before Will ever even though about leaving Tommy to fend for himself. Will was ready to walk through hell for Tommy if that’s what it took to have a happy life. They didn’t need Phil or Technoblade. Phil was never a real dad and techno stopped being Wilbur’s brother when he stopped sticking up for Will. Nobody knew where they were, to be honest, Wilbur didn’t care.

Niki was slightly different. Wilbur resented Phil, that was easy to see. It was harder to see that Niki resented Eret. Sure, he had a good reason to be gone, but that doesn’t mean it was ok to leave Niki, a traumatised child who could barely survive on her own, in charge of another traumatized 5 year old. Ranboo was an angel and Niki couldn’t hate him if she tried.

Eret however, was a traitor to her. Yeah he maybe king and he maybe the best one this land has ever had, but if he was so wealthy and good why couldn’t he afford to help Niki. Niki lost her childhood raising one that wasn’t hers, much like Wilbur and Schlatt, maybe that’s why they got along so well.

Neither Niki or Wilbur knew if Tubbo was Schlatt’s son or sibling. It didn’t really matter though, he was stuck taking care of him just like Wilbur and Niki were. Schlatt seemed really intimdating, and he could be if he wanted to. Deep down, though, both of them knew how much he cared about Tubbo.

Both were there to comfort him when Tubbo got a deadly illness, both of them knew how worried he got. He didn’t leave his brothers bedside for days until Niki managed to get him to eat and rest, promising that neither she or Wilbur would leave Tubbo alone. Both celebrated with him when Tubbo said his first word, his first word was Schlatt. That was the first time they ever saw him cry. 

From that day, all three of them promised that they would raise the kids well, and they’d raise them together. Their household was chaos, naturally. 3 toddlers with 3 teenagers left alone is bound to be chaotic. They still had their moments of peace though. It was a family, a real one, one none of them had ever had before. 

It still got out of hand though sometimes, so once a month the grownups- ironic, isn’t it, calling themselves grownups was ironic. Schlatt had just recently turned 18 and yet he was so much more mature than Phil. No time to worry about Phil though, Phil didn’t deserve his attention. 

Once a month, the grownups would have a night to themselves, kids around, just games, junk food and alcohol. Secretly, it was the night they all looked forward to. Yeah they love the kids but its nice to have a break once in a while. That was this night. 

Schlatt looked old enough that they didn’t ask for his ID when buying the wine, and Niki bought the snacks while Wilbur got all the kids to bed. It was a nice night. Singing old songs from a time where they weren’t burdened by this responsibility, playing games and messing around as teenagers do. Telling tales of sorrow and misery over a cup of wine, telling secrets they couldn’t tell anyone else. It was nice. It was a breath of fresh air after everything.

“Why don’t we just leave?” Wilbur murmured. Niki was humming a old tune under her breath and Schlatt was getting more wine. “Sorry?” Niki inquired. “Why don’t we just up and leave this town? Go on an adventure?” He repeated, louder. Schlatt sighed. 

“You know we can’t leave them, we’d be just as bad as them” He said, a trace of venom could be heard when he said them. Wilbur nodded, growing more confident and standing up from the rickety plastic table. “Yeah I mean, bring them along! All 6 of us just leaving and making it somewhere else, somewhere better!” 

Schlatt looked thoughtful at that proposition, while Niki shook her head. “We don’t have the money for that, and besides that you know we can barely afford school here anyways, imagine how bad it’d be somewhere else”

Wilbur paused, he didn’t think of that. Feeling dismayed he sat back down. Schlatt stopped him though, with his hand on his shoulder. A frown on his face, not at Niki but, thoughtfully. “Do they really need to go to school though? Before you say anything hear me out” 

He hurried to stop Niki who opened her mouth. She closed it and nodded. “Right so, Wills a geography nerd, he’s amazing at English and other languages, and also learns super quick. I have resources that will help us teach them, and you yourself did great in school, and can definitely help in maths and sciences!” 

Niki thought for a moment. “Isn’t it illegal for them to drop out though?” Schlatt hesitated and Wilbur quickly swooped in. “We can apply for homeschooling them, and when we move, its probable we won’t need much of that, probably just survival skills” He said, looking at Schlatt for backup. 

Schlatt nodded. “Exactly, and we won’t even need to pay for schooling.” Niki nodded “I, I think that’s smart” Niki smiled. 

“Where would we go though?” She pondered outloud. 

Will, feeling confident again, moved over to the window. “You remember the joyride we had when I turned 16? When they were at Sally’s place?” Niki nodded, joining him at the window. He raised his hand and pointed in the distance.   
“Around 50 km there, there was this large unoccupied territory, in Esempee right? So that’s where I’m thinking. It was completely untouched, a beautiful area where nobody could ever bother us, and we could build a home for all of us, a real one.” 

Schlatt nodded as he spoke. He handed Niki and wills glasses to them respectively, and grabbed his own. 

“So? What do you say?” He asked. 

She hesitated, “Ok it might just be my drunk brain but, I say lets do this, lets get out of this hellhole” Niki said, raising her glass. Will cheered, high-fiving Schlatt who had a wide smile on his face. Will set down his glass and pulled Niki into a hug, inviting Schlatt to it too. Schlatt hid the smile on his face as he grumbled and joined.

After a moment, they broke apart, and Wilbur raised his glass. “To a new beginning” he said softly, a small smile on his face. Niki smiled and raised her glass, Schlatt following suit. “To a new beginning” they crooned. 

As Niki drunk, she felt herself hoping that this wouldn’t fall through. Maybe for once she could be optimistic about this again. Maybe, it would be ok. For the kids and for them, they were just teenagers after all. 

Maybe they would get the freedom they craved

**Author's Note:**

> wooooo another fic down i am very surprised i have not burnt out yet. either way i’m happy with this. not the best quality because i cannot write dialogues but i tried and i am proud of that. 
> 
> it is earlier than normal, only 12 am. i’m still sleepy though so yeah same drill, will be uploaded on my tumblr when i wake up. check me out there im lonely and crave attention/clout. 
> 
> username is excaliefur 
> 
> also sidenote, i’m thinking of making this a collection of one shots of the 6 of them forming lmanberg so if you have any thoughts i’m down to hear them in comments or anywhere 
> 
> ok this is getting too long goodnight!


End file.
